


Day 15 - If I Was A Guy

by torigingerfox



Series: Sounds Good Enough [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/pseuds/torigingerfox
Summary: Part 2 of the Body Switch One shot





	Day 15 - If I Was A Guy

**Author's Note:**

> ...and I'm glad to announce it will eventually be turned into a separate fic! (So don't kill me when you get to the end LOL)
> 
> Day 15
> 
> Song: If I Was a Guy - Fefe Dobson
> 
> Rating: M (mild violence, threats)

 

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

Hermione had to force her hand down multiple times during Transfiguration, continuously repeating to herself, "Malfoy doesn't answer questions," like a mantra.

She told Nott and Zabini that she'd answered questions during Potions just to spite "Granger", and fortunately they'd bought her lie, but she had to remind herself not to act strangely, lest they start suspecting something was not quite right.

Nott seemed to be oblivious, but Hermione was slightly worried about Zabini, who seemed a little sharper, to be completely honest. As if on cue the dark-skinned wizard said, "Mate, to be fair, today Granger didn't seem to give a flying fuck about answering Snape's questions. She actually reminded me of you and your 'like fuck I care' attitude…"

Shrugging Malfoy's shoulder, Hermione gave Zabini an unimpressed look. "That," she said, "is because she was born to annoy the shit out of me. I bet she was only trying to provoke me, mate".

Zabini nodded. "Yeah," he replied, "she knows how to tease you, that's true. I wonder if she even knows…"

_What was Zabini trying to say exactly?_

"Tease me? What do you mean?" she asked narrowing her borrowed eyes, while trying to be as intimidating as the real Malfoy.

Zabini had opened his mouth to answer, when Nott interrupted him and said, "Oh come on, mate!"

Hermione was at a loss. She wasn't sure where the conversation was going, so she opted for a 'I have no idea what you're talking about' approach. Which, wasn't far from the truth and didn't require much of an act, since she really  _had no idea_ what they were talking about.

"Look, you two, cut the crap" she said, trying to keep her voice firm. "I have no idea what you're going on abo-"

"Yeah, yeah," said Nott condescendingly. "Sure you don't Drakie. Eventually, you will ad-"

"Mr. Nott," thundered Professor McGonagall. "Five points from Slytherin for disturbing the class. And now, please do write down your homework," she concluded, dismissing the class.

Hermione never got to know what Malfoy was supposed to admit exactly, as both Nott and Zabini were too scared of McGonagall's wrath to speak again.

No more than five minutes later they were all out in the corridor, and Hermione parted ways with Malfoy's friends, as they both had a free period while she had Arithmancy. She only knew because her and Malfoy shared that class, she had to ask him for his schedule to avoid accidents.

Strolling down the corridor, she noticed herself walking ahead and called out, "Granger!" hoping that Malfoy would stop so she could tell him about Transfiguration and make sure nothing weird happened during Muggle Studies.

Thank Merlin he stopped and turned warily. "Malfoy…" he said. "What do you want from me exactly?" Hermione had to admit he played his part well, but once she got closer she dropped all pretences and whispered, "Malfoy, all fine during your lesson? Nothing weird?"

"No, I kept to myself. By the way, Anthony Goldstein asked you out, I told him you had been waiting for that moment since first year and that you hoped to marry one day…" he trailed off, smirking deviously.

Hermione narrowed "her" eyes. "Oh, that's awesome, since I've been snogging Pansy senseless for the past fifteen minutes on your behalf."

They both fell silent for a moment, before bursting out laughing simultaneously, then after recomposing themselves they started heading towards their classroom. Hermione was keeping a small distance between them, and was still thinking about Nott's insinuations when she felt someone grabbing her from behind, right when Malfoy-Hermione was turning round a corner.

Before she could realize what was going on, someone slammed her hard against a wall, sending jolts of pain through all of Malfoy's body.

"Blood traitor!" hissed…"Harper?", asked Hermione incredulously. Realising just who it was that had her pinned against a wall.

"Don't sound so surprised, Malfoy. You've been avoiding me, eh? Scared? You'd better…" hissed the Slytherin boy threateningly.

What was Harper going on about? Why would Malfoy avoid him? That made no sense whatsoever. "Harper, look…"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Malfoy!" hissed the boy again. "Before I find a way to make it shut permanently. You're just a dirty traitor. Dishonouring your father's legacy, the legacy of the House of Malfoy. You don't deserve to inherit it. You don't deserve to remain in Slytherin. We should kick you to the kerb, throw you in with the half-witted Hufflepuffs. You disgust me. You...are worthless, nothing; less than nothing. You are not worthy to share our air. You do not deserve life...but there's still time for that," he concluded smiling evilly.

Hermione couldn't move or breathe, and she started worrying that the Slytherin would really choke Malfoy to death. She was sweating and her vision had started to blur, when she heard a commotion and her own voice shouting, "What do you think you're doing?" and then Professor Vector's voice booming, "Mr. Harper! Let go of Mr. Malfoy immediately!"

XXX

Draco's heart, well technically it was Granger's, was beating erratically at the sight in front of him. That fucker Harper was pinning Granger-Draco to the wall, crushing her hard, with the clear intent of hurting.

He was about to spin around and go fetch a teacher, when luckily Professor Vector spotted him frozen there and, sensing trouble, rushed over. Draco didn't really pay much attention to what the teacher said, or what Harper did, he was too focused on Granger. Her panicked expression, so foreign on his own face, and her chest heaving up and down, catching precious breaths.

He was still watching her impersonation of himself, when he heard Professor Vector say, "Now, Mr. Malfoy, could you please tell me what happened between you and Mr. Harper?"

Draco couldn't afford accusing Harper. He had to stay out of trouble and off the radar, and Granger's morals wouldn't help. She wasn't Slytherin enough to understand the dynamics of his House, and any Gryffindor-ish action taken while trapped in his body would undoubtedly doom him. He discreetly cleared his throat, catching Granger's attention, and mouthed, "Don't rat", hoping she'd get it.

Thank Salazar she hadn't been described as "The Brightest Witch of their Age" for nothing, as she threw a contemptuous glance at both the teacher and Draco, she drawled, "Nothing, Professor. A mere divergence of opinions, you know how Quidditch talk can get out of hand…"

She was brilliant, to be fair. Professor Vector scolded them and took 10 points off Slytherin, but at least Harper would think he was too intimidated by his threats and wouldn't make Draco pay for ratting him out.

XXX

Ten minutes later found Draco and Hermione sitting together in Arithmancy. To the rest of the class this would normally seem odd, but seeing as their run-in with Harper delayed them, there was only one table left when they arrived. During class, they passed a piece of parchment back and forth, pretending to share notes, but when they were actually discussing ways to change back. Hermione was describing a fairy tale story where a frog was turned back into a prince when a princess kissed him. It sounded absolutely crazy to Draco, but at this point he'd try anything. Especially if it meant keeping Hermione out of harm's way-although he had no idea where this sudden urge to protect her came from.

After class, Draco dragged Hermione down to the Quidditch pitch. Hiding behind the stands, they decided to try the whole "kiss" idea. Neither knew what would happen if anything at all, so after making sure there were no lurking students, they prepared themselves.

"Granger, I think this sounds absolutely mad."

"Shh! Lower you voice or someone might hear us. We're not meant to be down here right now." She stared at him for a moment, suddenly regretting this entire plan. Kiss Malfoy? What was she thinking? Maybe she'd gone and lost her mind when Harper slammed her into the wall earlier. Suddenly, she realized she'd been quiet for a bit too long, so she glanced up to find Draco watching her.

"Second thoughts, Granger?"

"No."

"Right, then let's get on with it."

Hermione nodded and took a step towards "her" body, suddenly aware of just how much taller Draco's body was than her own. Before she could take the lead, "Draco" slid up onto her tiptoes and planted a kiss right on her lips. Stunned, Hermione felt Draco's body's eyes go wide before fluttering closed. It was weird to be kissing "herself," but not uncomfortable. In fact, as the kiss continued, she found herself rather enjoying the sensations it was evoking. It reminded her of what she felt earlier in the broom closet. However, just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended and she was left standing there stunned...and still in Draco's body.

"Damn," Draco muttered, glancing away, "his" cheeks a bright pink. "I guess your theory was wrong, Granger."

"What-What do we do now?" She stuttered, still feeling a bit off kilter.

"Now," Draco began, running a hand through the mass of curls on top oh his current head. "Now, I teach you how to fly properly and play Quidditch since it seems we're going to be stuck like this for a while."

"Brilliant," she replied sarcastically, sounding every bit like Draco himself.

TO BE CONTINUED (SOMEDAY, I PROMISE I WILL)


End file.
